


Misunderstanding

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction





	Misunderstanding

“Ad- hngg“, Theo started but was interrupted as Adam sneaked one of his hands down to the singer’s very obvious bulge under his tight trousers, squeezing gently.

“Oh fuck- Adammm… Wait- Plea- mmmh“, the singer uttered, not able to hold back some more moans, involuntarily tightening his hold on Adam’s hand that was interlaced with his‘.

“Why?“, the guitarist asked, taking his hand away. “You quite obviously enjoy this, so why do you want me to stop?“

Theo couldn’t bear the intense glance of his friend and therefore avoided eye contact with him.

“We’re friends, Adam. Best friends.“

“So?“, Adam asked further.

“Friends don’t do such stuff.“, Theo uttered, blushing again.

“We could be more than friends.“, the guitarist suggested smiling. “Just stop overthinking for once. You enjoy this so why not just give it a try?“, Adam added.

“I’m not into men though.“, Theo mumbled embarrassed, “I love women.“

“Well, earlier you just kissed me though. On the mouth. And that was totally fine with you.“

“I was just fooling around.“, Theo fibbed.

Of course he had enjoyed that and would’ve totally been up for more but now that Adam was hovering above him and actually touching his crotch, everything got real much sooner that he’d thought and hoped it would and he wasn’t even sure what he wanted himself anymore.

“Alright. You know what? I’m just gonna go. I thought you wanted this too but I see I was wrong about that. I’m sorry.“, Adam uttered slightly disappointed and mostly embarrassed. He had obviously interpreted Theo’s actions wrong. How stupid.

The guitarist quickly let go of Theo’s hand and moved away from the singer and off the bed. Doing so, he realised that he had gotten hard as well. Thus, he quickly turned his back towards Theo and hurried to the door. Damn.

Theo wanted to say something to make him stay, explain everything but he didn’t find the right words. Seemed like he had screwed up.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be that close to Adam. In fact, he had even dreamed of this happening lately but now that he’d had the chance, he chickened out and totally ruined everything.

He was sure that after this incident, Adam surely wouldn’t make any attempt in getting close to him again.

So he had to do something.

+++

In the next days, Adam tried to avoid the other as best as he could. He was still embarrassed about what had happened in that night. How could he even be so stupid and believe for one split second that he could have a chance with his friend? Admittedly, his mate seemed to be fine with kissing him in that club they’d been to, which had, quite understandably, given him hope for more.

But as they were back in the hotel and things were about to get going, he retracted. He had probably just been really drunk when he had suddenly kissed him out of nowhere in that club and had then started to sober up again. Of course. Just the actions of a drunkard. How could he even fall for his best friend in the first place? Stupid feelings.

+++

Theo smiled and thanked the audience again, promising to come back soon, before he turned and left the stage. While doing so though, he quickly hurried over to Adam’s piano and grabbed the last white rose that was still laying on it.

Then he practically ran backstage and just as Adam was about to disappear into a corridor, the singer grabbed his arm and turned him around. The pianist looked at his mate with a mix of surprise and confusion, furrowing his brows.

Theo held the rose out towards him, smiling shyly. The other looked at said flower before he understood what his mate was up too and thus shook his head.

“I’m not gonna go out there again to throw it.“, Adam stated with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Before the singer could say anything in return though, the pianist turned around and fastly walked away.

+++

Adam heard a knock onto the dressing room door and thus walked over to open it. There he came face to face with the singer and the other had still that stupid rose with him. Thus, the guitarist sighed.

“Theo, I told you I’m not-“, the pianist started again but this time was interrupted by the singer.

“It’s for you.”, Theo simply said and held the white rose out towards his mate again.

“For me?”, Adam asked, completely startled.

The singer nodded and smiled at him.

Theo walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Not everyone had to know about this.

“I’m sorry, I’m an idiot.”, the younger man eventually stated, looking at the other. “I was drunk and everything went so fast and… I think I just got scared.”, Theo sighed. “You know, the thing is… I like you much more than just a friend.”, the singer started and saw his mate slightly furrowing his brows.

“The truth is-“, he continued and stopped shortly, biting his lower lip and taking a deep breath, “I love you, Adam”.

There, the words were out. He had said it. Now he could only hope that his presumption was right and that the other felt the same. He was nervously twitching, waiting for the other to say something.

“Oh, Theo”, the pianist eventually started, his voice weak.

Adam took a step forward and finally took the rose out of the other man’s hand. Then he lifted said flower up to his nose and closed his eyes as he breathed in the enchantingly sweet scent of it. Adam eventually opened his eyes again and looked at his flustered mate.

“I love you too”, he confessed and saw the nervousness leaving the other’s features and his eyes light up instead.

After a short moment of hesitation, the singer took a step forward, closed the last distance between them and wrapped his arms around the pianist, hugging him tightly. At that, he immediately felt the other’s strong arms wrapping around him too and therefore felt his heart doing a happy jolt.


End file.
